Sandbox
Overview The Sandbox is the final stage in Space Agency where the player has completed all the training provided and is now fully qualified to perform any action or task in the game. In Sandbox, the player can build any rocket composed of their own choice of parts, manage their own space program, build their own space stations, or even complete epic space journeys, and land or splash down on distant Planets. Multiple rockets can be used at the same time, and players have the option to save or discard changes when they exit the Sandbox. Also, Cargo can be added, moved or deleted to supply station stations in Sandbox. Unlike Career Mode, the Mission Clock counts up, showing how long the player has been actively playing. After one hour of in-game play, the Mission Clock stops at 60:00 (exactly 60 minutes). This is just for show; just to let the player know how long they've been playing. It does not have any affect on the game, or what the player can do. The player may keep playing if they so choose -- the clock will just remain "frozen" at 60:00. It is suggested, however, that at this time the player should probably stop and take a short break before continuing play. At anytime, players may exit the Sandbox they are using, and have the choice of saving their progress or fully exiting without saving it. They can fully exit the game at this time or they can enter Sandbox mode immediately. Players are encouraged to save their progress often, just in case an accident destroys something they are working on. Players may share any sandbox they currently have saved on their device, using the SHARE feature, which uses the players e-mail to send the file. Upon receiving a Sandbox, the '"Space Agency Sandbox File'' ''(saved as a *.sasbx file) is imported into the game, when it is opened with the Space Agency App. This works with both Android and iOS devices. Trivia *When starting a new sandbox, the career world as it is at the point of creation will be used as a template. This means, among other things: **If creating a sandbox before Mission 4, the Space Telescope will not appear in HOM's orbit. However, the Communications Satellite will still appear if you have completed Mission 1. **If done before Mission 17, the ADS won't be present at all. Additionally, if done before Mission 34, the ADS won't appear fully constructed. **Sandboxes created before Mission 11 will not have the MSS. **If creating a sandbox before Mission 26, not all planets will appear. **While STA can be visited before completing any mission, if the sandbox was created before Mission 27, STA won't appear fully constructed. **If the sandbox is created before Mission 30, the Space Shuttle cannot be found. **If the sandbox is created before Mission 35, it will not have the Sports Car orbiting RED **If the sandbox is created after Mission 37, the unfinished test craft can be found near STA *Most items in the sandbox require you to complete specific Career Mode missions before unlocking them. Optionally, you can purchase them all for $4.99. (except for the Transponder Module and NooleusX.) *Each item can be used 9 times for every launch. But if you use all nine, you must reopen the sandbox to use that part again. Category:Gamemodes Category:Gameplay Category:Fan Content